Digital images are taken with varying degrees of skill, in non-ideal lighting conditions, and with cameras of variable quality. The results of such variations are often images that need touching up in order to look better. Image editing and organizing applications exist to enhance the quality of images, however these applications often contain a bewildering number of options and take time and skill to make the fullest use of them. In some cases, the people who are using image editing and organizing applications lack the skill to properly enhance a digital image. In other instances, even people with the skill to enhance a digital image manually may not have enough time to make the multiple adjustments an image requires, or may have several images to adjust. Accordingly, there is a need for an automatic enhancement process that automatically makes multiple adjustments to an image.